Fire Starter
by hmmfitz
Summary: The Morning After


**Disclaimer:** Guiding Light  & Olivia Spencer, are the property of Proctor & Gamble and TeleNext. No copyright infringement intended.

******Otalia******

Olivia closed her eyes, all the better to feel the weight of the heavily breathing woman that had just rocked her world, tilted her axis and thrown every preconception she'd ever had about sex with another woman into a whole other galaxy.

If she was honest, she'd expected sex with another woman to lack something. All of her sexual experiences having one objective in mind, one finishing flag. She loved Natalia of that there was no doubt and she'd wanted to express that love physically - but she'd wondered if she would be enough, if this would be enough, for Natalia and if she was being brutally honest, for her.

[Damn it guys have a good P.R. firm] she thought to herself - she'd actually thought it would be all about cuddling, caressing, slow and tender. Filled with loving looks and longing sighs, tender words and warmth. That the heart pumping need would be missing, that the ache would remain, that it would be like a soothing balm, [but THAT…] What they'd done… what they'd shared... That, had been anything but soothing and tender. It had been red hot, flame grilled, soul searing and almost - animalistic!

[I've never felt so wanton, no, seriously!] she mused, so in need of their connection, flitting from confident, to nakedly vulnerable, so at peace and yet so alive. Natalia somehow made it all right not to know, okay to be lost in the moment, because although lost in the blanket of emotion that enveloped them, she was never really alone.

She'd wanted to be a sponge - allowing everything that was Natalia to melt into her. She'd wanted to marinade in the tempestuous rapids of passion, that washed over them and Natalia had made it safe to do so - she'd let herself go, flown, dived, screamed, sung, cried, danced... Found herself. [Christ, if only I'd known sooner - you ladies so need to re-think the sales pitch - free toaster oven my ass - I'm thinking Manolo Blahnik's and a case of 1995 Krug Clos Du Mesnil]

Olivia recalled a myth she'd once heard that originally humans had had two souls, but that the gods jealous of the joy that this gave mankind split the soul into two parts. Causing humans to search all their lives for their split apart, their soul mate. But that even having found their missing half, the closest to rejoining they could ever experience was during sex. She'd laughed at the naïve quality of this legend, at the very idea…. She'd never felt it and she'd looked, she'd been in love… [oh yeh, like yell I have… I've thought myself in love, wished myself in love, longed to make it true by saying it was… but truth be told], it hadn't been until her feelings for this woman…. Now she knew… just moments ago she'd known… and she wanted it again. Well she'd heard it often said that it was the quiet ones that you had to watch and oh boy, were they right. She'd competed with many a woman in her day and she'd always been able to give them a potential 'what would she be like in the sack' score. She'd been right more often than not - gentlemen don't tell - like hell they don't. But if you'd asked her to score Natalia's potential hotness in bed, she'd have laughed... good Catholic girl, blushing at the thought of naughtiness, she'd have pegged her as a lie back and think of your wifely duties, dead fish. No way in hell would she have considered Natalia a hidden sexual tigress - [what on earth were you thinking Gus?] The aches that warmed her bones reminded her of, the mind-blowing adventurousness, lust and the stamina that Natalia had visited upon her.

Her dear sweet seemingly innocent Natalia had obviously done her homework…. God, she hoped that's what it was, because if this was what came naturally to the dark haired temptress she was in real trouble. [She seduced me - right! coz I put up a fight - Jesus - I begged! I begged her… I ever loving threw myself under the bus that was Natalia of my own free will - best decision ever…. Who'd a guessed - Natalia - a fire-starter?!] Olivia smiled to herself, as she realised that if she did die in the arms of this woman, which was now her only cohesive plan, it was more than likely that she would die with a very satisfied smile on her face.

Stifling a giggle she tried to picture the look on Rick's face, as he tried to avoid the knowledge that her last facial expression would no doubt leave him with. [Christ you guys have so much to learn... lessons - oh no she's not giving lessons - this secrets all mine and it's staying that way.]

She recalled worrying only yesterday that if she and Natalia ever managed to have a physical relationship everyone was gonna think she was the guy, because Natalia had the major badge of womanhood out there for all to see - pregnant and in a big way. [I've had more men, more marriages, hell more sex and still they think I'm the butch one... Holy fuck did they get that wrong.]


End file.
